orderofkgitalianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Atlantide teosofica
Nella concezione teosofica, Atlantide fu un grande continente che esisteva e fu civilizzata per un milione di anni e fu distrutta poco a poco da quattro catastrofi consecutive. La grande isola descritta da Platone sarebbe stata solo il suo ultimo residuo, scomparsa nel 9564 a.C. Il picco di questa civiltà sarebbe avvenuto tra 1.000.000 a.C. a 900.000 a.C. e sarebbe caratterizzata da un'avanzata tecnologia magica, basata su un'energia psichica chiamata Vril, con cui sarebbero state costruite Barche Volanti, creare nuove specie di piante e animali, evitare le ere glaciali e trasmutare gli elementi, inclusi metalli comuni come l'oro e l'argento. La "Città delle porte d'oro" (nome originale, City of the Golden Gates) descritta come la capitale della civiltà che ricorda Atlantide di Platone come anelli disponibili al suo centro, ma si suppone scomparsa molto tempo prima e si distingue in dettagli importanti. L'Atlantide di Platone è sostanzialmente pianeggiante, con una collinetta centrale, mentre in quella Teosofica è situata su una ampio sollevamento. Anche se Platone le lacune anulari sono sullo stesso piano e sono collegati da cunicoli navigabili da triremi, Nella Versione Teosofica sono ad diverse altezze e flussi d'acqua gli uni dagli altri e che l'acqua a cascata, anziché derivate da sorgenti naturali, si ottiene da un'acquedotto sotterraneo che arriva da un lago sulle montagne vicine. Inoltre, il piano generale della città di Platone è circolare e il mare si trova verso il sud, della "Città delle porte d'oro" è rettangolare e il mare si trova verso l'est. Una descrizione dettagliata di questa Atlantide e la sua storia, ottenute da presunte visioni e comunicazioni con gli spiriti, che trovi su libri teosofici, principalmente da Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, William Scott-Elliot, Annie Besant e Charles Webster Leadbeater, scritti alla fine del XIX secolo e all'inizio del XX secolo.Le principali ipotesi che si basano, inclusa la possibilità dell'affondamento dei continenti; affermazioni su l'evoluzione delle piante, di animali ed esseri umani; le date remote per la costruzione delle piramidi, Stonehenge e Karnak; e l'estrema antichità della civiltà Tolteca e Inca sono state confutate dalla fine del XX secolo. 800.000 mila anni a.C. Esiste da un milione di anni, il continente di Atlantide si estende in latitudine dall'Islanda a Rio de Janeiro, compre il Texas, il golfo del Messico, la parte orientale del Nord America fino alla Labrador, la Scozia, l'Irlanda e parte del Brasile. Secondo i teosofi, che hanno seguito lo sviluppo del continente "Razza Atlante" o "seconda razza-radice", che si divide in sette sotto-razze. Mentre le prime tre, Rmoahal, Tlavatli e Toltechi, sono chiamati "razza rossa", le seguenti quattro sono considerati "razza gialla", nonostante, secondo Scott-Elliot, i Turanici e i Mongoli avevano quella carnagione, mentre i Semiti e Accadiani erano bianchi. Secondo Scott-Elliot, I primati Turanici e i Semiti originali, emersi in questo periodo e le seguenti due, Accadiani e Mongoli, nel periodo segunte. I Rmoahal La prima "sottorazza" della "Razza Atlantidea" sono stati i Rmoahal, sorti 3.000.000 anni fa, in una parte della Lemuria (già scomparsa in questo periodo) che si trova in Ghana. Erano in mogano e erano alti dai 3 ai 3,6 metri. Emigrati sulle rive meridionali di Atlantide. vi, una parte dell'unità dei Lemuriani neri, dando origine alla "razza nera" che poi successivamente divennero schiavi degli Atlantidei e altri migrarono a nord-est l'opposto, che ha una colorazione più chiara. Alla fine di questa cartina era "abbastanza bionda". Erano, secondo Scott-Elliot, "incapaci di sviluppare un programma di governo fisso" e vivevano di caccia e di pesca. Gli animali che cacciavano Mammut inclusi, Elefanti, Ippopotami, Marsupiali e esseri intermedi tra rettili e mammiferi, o tra rettili e uccelli. La loro religione era il culto di Manu, il sovrano divino che ha guidato all'inizio, e di Antenati. Egli identificò tra i propri discendenti l'"uomo di Furfooz" (teschi brachicefali trovati in Belgio, del Mesolitico, circa 11.000 aC) e Lapponi. I Tlavatli Questa sottorazza sorse su un'isola, presso la costa occidentale dell'Atlantide; di si sparsero per il continente, tendendo verso il settentrione, verso le coste fronteggianti la Groenlandia. Gli uomini avevano una tinta rossa bruna, erano forti e resi¬stenti, ma meno grandi dei Rmoahal, che ricacciarono più a nord. Essi si stabilirono principalmente nelle regioni montagnose, pressa poco nella zona che più tardi divenne l'isola di Poseidone. Le loro tribù o nazioni erano guidate da capi o re, che erano riconosciuti dal popolo, per essere gli individui più (orli o i guerrieri più valorosi. Un impero considerevole fu poi stabilito fra loro, in cui un re era il capo nominale, benché si trattasse piuttosto di un titolo onorifico che di un'autorità reale. Dei loro coloni emigrarono in tutte le direzioni. Un miscuglio di questa sottorazza con la terza (i Toltechi) abitò le isole occidentali, che più tardi fecero parte del continente americano; essi raggiunsero anche le estreme coste meridionali, dove ora è Rio de Janeiro. Altri occuparono le coste orientali delle isole scandinave, mentre molti raggiunsero l'India, dove si mischiarono agli indigeni Lemuriani e formarono la razza dei Dravidi. In un tempo posteriore occuparono la parte meridionale dell'America meridionale, cosicché i Patagoni probabilmente hanno dei lontani antenati Tlavatli. Dei resti di questa sottorazza come dei Rmoahal, sono stati trovati negli strati quaternari dell'Europa centrale, e l'uomo di Cro-Magnon » si può ritenere il tipo medio della razza nella sua decadenza, mentre gli « uomini lacustri » della Svizzera costituiscono un ramo più antico ma non del tutto puro. I soli esempi di sangue abbastanza puro ora esistenti sono certi Indiani bruni dell'America meridionale. I Birmani e i Siamesi sono un incrocio dei Tlavatli con una sottorazza ariana. I Tlavatli ereditarono la reverenza e il culto tradizionale per il Manù, ma i loro istruttori Adepti insegnarono loro a riconoscere un essere supremo, il cui simbolo era il Sole. Così svilupparono una specie di culto del Sole, servendosi per questo delle cime delle monta¬gne, dove costruivano dei cerchi di monoliti eretti verticalmente. Questi simbolizzavano il corso annuale del Sole, e nello stesso tempo servivano per scopi astronomici, essendo situati in modo che per chi stesse in piedi presso l'altare centrale, il sole sorgesse al solstizio d'inverno dietro uno «dèi monoliti, all'equinozio dietro un altro, e così via per tutto l'anno. I cerchi di pietre servivano anche per osservazioni astronomiche molto complicate delle costellazioni più lontane. II Manù introdusse nella sottorazza Tlavatli alcune entità del Globo D della Catena lunare (la Luna) che si erano individualizzate nella quarta e quinta ronda della stessa Catena. Le arti e le scienze presso i Tlavatli erano ancora molto grossolane. I Toltechi Originari Questa sottorazza ebbe origine presso le coste occidentali del¬l'Atlantide, a circa 30" lat. N. Tutto il paese circostante e la più gran¬de parte delle coste furono da essa occupati. Più tardi, si estese dirigendosi attraverso il continente, e i suoi imperatori dominarono quasi tutto il mondo dalla capitale, sita sulla costa orientale. Il colore di questa gente era un rosso bruno carico, più rosso o più rame che i Tlavatli. Le prime tre sottorazze sono state chiamate le razze «rosse», le altre quattro razze «gialle». I Toltechi erano alti di statura circa m. 2,50 durante l'apogeo, ma in seguito si ridussero alle dimensioni comuni oggi fra noi. Il tipo costituiva un miglioramento rispetto alle due sottorazze prece¬denti, i lineamenti essendo regolari e ben marcati, non molto differenti dagli antichi Greci. Questa sottorazza rappresenta uno sviluppo magnifico, il più splendido e imperiale fra gli Atlantiani, dominando l'intera Atlantide per migliaia d'anni, con grande gloria e potenza materiale. Talmente dominanti e vitali furono, che i prodotti dei loro connubi con le sottorazze seguenti restavano essenzialmente Toltechi. Del resto, anche dopo centinaia di migliaia d'anni, li troviamo che dominano con magnificenza nel Messico e nel Perù, prima che i loro discendenti degenerati fossero soggiogati dai bellicosi Aztechi del set¬tentrione. In principio, essi erano suddivisi in un certo numero di piccoli regni indipendenti, in guerra fra loro, e con i Lemuro-Rmoahal del mezzogiorno. Circa un milione d'anni fa, dopo grandi guerre, i diversi regni si unirono in una federazione con un imperatore a capo. II Secondo imperatore fu il Manù, che fondò la Città dalle Porte d'Oro, la prima della serie di città che ebbero questo nome. Egli provvide per far incarnare in questo tempo un gruppo di ego col corpo causale completo, del Globo D della Catena lunare (la Luna), che si erano individualizzati nella quarta e quinta ronda di quella Catena. I Toltechi, grazie alla loro grande superiorità sugli altri, erano in questo tempo la razza dominante, e sottomisero il resto del mondo. Le classi inferiori, però, non erano di puro sangue tolteco. Anche nella Città delle Porte d'Oro solo l'aristocrazia $ la borghesia erano di Toltechi, e le classi inferiori erano di origini varie, in gran parte composte di uomini e donne fatti prigionieri nelle guerre e ridotti alla schiavitù dai Toltechi. In questo tempo arrivò un gruppo di Servitori, che comprendeva i personaggi chiamati nelle «Vite di Alcione» con nomi di Sirio, Orione e Leone. Alcuni di questi furono immediatamente notati dal Manù della quinta Razza Madre, il Manù Vaivasvata, come parte del suo futuro materiale di lavoro. Per questo H. P. Blavatsky parla della fondazione della quinta Razza un milione d'anni fa, mentre in realtà essa fu condotta via dall'Atlantide nel 79.997 a. C. Il gruppo dei Servitori su menzionato divenne più tardi il gruppo con un intervallo medio da 1000 a 1200 anni tra le incarnazioni. Nel gruppo dei 1200 anni erano inclusi i due ego che più tardi divennero Maestri con corpi inglesi, Sir. Thomas More, Filalete e Thomas Vaughan. L'altro gruppo, quello dei 700 anni, non venne sulla Terra che 400.000 anni dopo. Per migliaia d'anni la Dinastia divina resse l'Atlantide, le isole occidentali e la parte meridionale del continente situato a oriente. Per solito, il potere era trasmesso di padre in figlio; in caso di biso¬gno la dinastia si reclutava dalla Loggia degli Iniziati. Questa era l'età dell'oro dei Toltechi, che i capi agivano in armonia con la Gerarchia Occulta. 1l governo era perciò giusto e buono, si coltivavano le arti e le scienze, e con l'aiuto delle conoscenze occulte si ottennero risultati sorprendenti; le conoscenze religiose e riti avevano conservato una relativa purezza; insomma, la civiltà dell'Atlantide era al suo apogeo. Dopo circa 100.000 anni di questa età aurea, incominciò la degenerazione. Parecchi re tributari, cosi come molti fra i sacerdoti e il popolo incominciarono ad usare le loro facoltà e poteri per un vantaggio personale, per ottenere la ricchezza ed il potere, per la umiliazione e la rovina dei loro nemici, e in genere per scopi egoistici e malefici d'ogni sorta. Così si arrivò alla stregoneria e alla rottura dei legami con la Gerarchia Occulta. La stregoneria è costituita appunto da questa profanazione delle facoltà psichiche e delle conoscenze scientifiche per scopi egoistici, e questa arte nera si diffuse rapidamente. Essendo stata ri¬tirata l'alta guida spirituale, il principio di Kama (desiderio), che nel corso naturale delle cose è destinato a raggiungere il suo punto culminante nella quarta Razza, si affermò sempre più. La sensualità, la brutalità e la ferocia aumentarono, e la natura animale si avvicinò alla sua espressione più degradata. Infine, i seguaci delle arti nere si ribellarono e nominarono un imperatore rivale, che dopo molte lotte e combattimenti scacciò l'imperatore bianco dalla sua capitale la Città dalle Porte d'Oro e sì stabilì sul suo trono. L'imperatore Bianco emigrò verso il nord, e si stabili in una città, allora sede di un re tolteco tributario, al sud della regione montuosa. I seguaci dell'imperatore bianco a poco a poco lo abbandonarono; le parti ostili combattevano continuamente, aumentando il potere distruttivo delle armi con l'uso della stregoneria. Questo ci porta a circa 850.000 anni fa, dopo la quale epoca sempre più numerosi gli uomini impararono e praticarono le arti nere. La città dalle Porte d'Oro era divenuta in quest'epoca un covo di iniquità, e tutto andava di male in peggio. L'imperatore del Nord, come i sacerdoti iniziati di tutto il continente, era stato molto tempo prima pienamente informato delle catastrofi che si preparavano. Ciascuno d'essi perciò divenne un centro di avvertimenti profetici e da ultimo il condottiero d'una emigrazione. Dopo un po', i capi del paese si dimostravano molto scontenti di queste emigrazioni condotte da sacerdoti, che tendevano ad impo¬verire e spopolare i loro regni, e divenne necessario imbarcarsi se¬gretamente di notte. Circa 800.000 anni fa avvenne il primo grande cataclisma; tutto il continente fu terribilmente sconvolto, intere province dalle mareg¬giate furono rese paludi desolate, e la Città dalle Porte d'Oro fu distrutta. Cosi l'imperatore nero e la sua dinastia perirono, per mai più risorgere. Questo terribile avvertimento fu preso a cuore, e per un certo tempo la stregoneria rimase meno diffusa; tuttavia, per tutto il pe¬riodo seguente ebbe ancora in generale la tendenza a diffondersi sempre più. Durante questo periodo Corona, conosciuto più tardi sotto il nome di Giulio Cesare, venne dalla Città dalle Porte d'Oro e vinse una tribù tlavatli nella quale erano incarnati alcuni membri del gruppo suddetto. Egli trattò la tribù generosamente, la aiutò e la in¬corporò nell'impero tolteco. Frattanto continuavano ad arrivare delle infornate di ego, rag¬gruppati a quanto pare principalmente secondo il sistema di indivi¬dualizzazione (v. 11 Corpo Causale, pag. 88), il quale causa una dif¬ferenza nell'intervallo fra due incarnazioni. Le varie classi di Uomini e Uomini-Animali lunari, come pure i graticci, si erano mantenute separate fra loro. Come è già stato detto, la prima infornata del gruppo di 700 anni arrivò verso il 600.000 a. C., e nacque fra i Tlavatli» essa compren¬deva Surya, il capo della tribù, Mercurio sua moglie, Marte figlio primogenito, e una figlia Eracle. Marte divenne poi il capo della Tribù, facendo così la sua prima esperienza di comando sulla Terra. In questa stessa epoca, circa il 600.000 a. C., il Capo della Ge¬rarchia dispose per l'incarnazione di un gruppo speciale di 105 ego, che erano stati su Venere gli animali preferiti dei Signori della Fiamma, e perciò erano legati a loro da un grande affetto. Si erano individualizzati su Venere, e appartenevano tutti al primo o al se-condo Raggio. Un altro piccolo gruppo, della terza ronda, era stato mandato su Mercurio a ricevere un trattamento speciale, in preparazione per la quinta Razza Madre e di là venne sulla Terra. Così si spiega perchè H. P. Blavatsky parla di alcuni venuti sulla Terra da Mercurio. Da questo tempo in poi. i gruppi di 700 e 1200 anni formarono quello che è statp chiamato il « clan », e restarono per solito insieme. Tutto il' Clan si incarnò contemporaneamente nella Città dalle Porte d'Oro quando Marte fu re, nel Perù quando fu imperatore, sul con¬tinente presso l'Isola Bianca sotto il Manù, e nella seconda e nella terza sottorazza ariana, agli inizi e durante le emigrazioni, per non citare che qualche esempio fra i molti casi. La Società Teosofica è ora un altro luogo di riunione del Clan. Verso il 220.000 a. C. Marte era imperatore nella Città dalle Porte d'Oro, col titolo di « Capo divino », trasmesso dagli Iniziati dei primi tempi. Mercurio era il Sacerdote supremo. Questi due percor¬rono insieme il corso dei tempi, l'uno sempre come capo, l'altro come istruttore e sacerdote. Marte fu sempre uomo, mentre Mercurio fu qualche volta una donna. La città dalle Porte d'Oro La capitale era stata chiamata "Città dalle Porte d'Oro", (in inglese, City of the Golden Gates), situata sulla costa orientale del continente, vicina al mare, circa 15° a nord dell'equatore (a largo di Capo Verde, a circa metà strada tra la costa attuale del Senegal e le Piccole Antille). La patria di circa due milioni di persone in circa 200 km². Un parco circondava la città, dove si trovavano le case dei ricchi. Ad ovest si estendeva una montagna, tra cui, ad un'altitudine di 792 m, si trovava sul lago, dove l'acqua arrivava. L'acquedotto principale era a forma ovale, di 15 m. per 9 m. e trasportava l'acqua attraverso il sottosuolo, un'enorme serbatoio a forma di cuore ai piedi della collina dove sorgeva il palazzocide. Da questo serbatoio, un perpendicolare pozzo, di 152 metri di altezza, attraversando la roccia solida e condotto che sgorga acqua nei giardini del palazzo. La città è stata costruita sulle pendici di una collina che si trova a circa 152 metri sopra la pianura. Nella parte superiore della alla collina stavano il palazzo ed i giardini dell'imperatore, il cui centro sgorgava un flusso d'acqua continuo, dopo aver alimentato il palazzo ed i giardini dalle sorgenti, scorreva in tutte le direzioni, che cadeva sotto forma di cascata e formando un canale o un fossato che circondava il terreno adiacente al palazzo, che separava la città che si stendeva sotto, su ciascun lato della collina. Da questo canale, l'acqua ha provocato quattro solchi, passando attraverso le quattro zone della città, alle cascate, d'altronde, formando un altro canale che circonda un livello inferiore. C'erano tre di questi canali in cerchi concentrici. Un quarto canale, da corsi rettangolari, riceveva flussi e dispenderli nel mare. La città estendeva ai margini del fosso all'esterno. La zona più alta, sotto i giardini del palazzo, caratterizzata da una pista circolare e da giardini pubblici. La maggior parte delle case degli ufficiali di corte furono anche nella zona, così come la Camera degli Affari Esteri, che ospitò i viaggiatori a carico del governo. Gli abitanti delle case e templi distinti occupavano le altre due zone. Le famiglie più povere vivevano a nord della zona inferiore e al di là del canale esterno, vicino al mare e si dedicarono principalmente alla navigazione. Tecnologia Segundo Scott-Elliot, os toltecas da Atlântida foram inferiores à "raça árica" na maioria dos campos de atividade, mas excederam os europeus do seu tempo (1896) nas conquistas científicas. Os ricos usavam uma espécie de veículo voador, barcos aéreos com capacidade para dois a oito passageiros. Os primeiros foram construídos de tábuas finíssimas de madeira, nas quais se injetava uma substância que lhes fornecia maior resistência. Mais tarde, foi usada uma liga de dois metais brancos e um vermelho, resultando em um metal branco semelhante ao alumínio, mas mais leve, que /era soldado eletricamente. De madeira ou metal, eram perfeitamente lisos por fora e brilhavam no escuro. Assemelhavam-se a um barco, mas eram cobertos. No princípio, eram movidos pelo vril (energia psíquica), depois por meios mecânicos. A velocidade máxima era de 160 km/h e não podiam transpor morros de mais de 300 metros de altura. Seu percurso era em forma de longas ondulações, aproximando-se e afastando-se do solo. Os atlantes também usavam a mesma energia para levitar grandes blocos de pedra e realizar suas grandes construções. No período de decadência, navios de guerra aéreos, planejados para transportar 50 a 100 combatentes, substituíram os tradicionais. Usavam como arma tubos que emitiam o mesmo jato de ar que servia como propulsão, de maneira a destruir o equilíbrio do navio inimigo e virá-lo de borco, para depois ser atacado com esporão. Embarcações marítimas eram impulsionadas por meios análogos. Usavam-se também explosivos e, nos últimos tempos de Atlântida, companhias inteiras eram destruídas em combate pelo gás nocivo roduzido pela explosão de uma bomba acima de suas cabeças, lançadas por alguma espécie de alavanca. Por outro lado, a música era rudimentar e os instrumentos, primitivos. Gostavam de cores e afrescos ou desenhos decorativos em matizes brilhantes decoravam as casas por dentro e por fora, mas a pintura nunca se firmou como arte pura. A escultura, por outro lado, era de qualidade excepcional. O material de escrita consistia em finas lâminas de metal com uma superfície branca semelhante à porcelana. Havia uma técnica para reprodução de texto, colocando-se sobre a lâmina escrita outra chapa fina, previamente mergulhada em um líquido especial. Mesmo nas cidades, as casas eram cercadas por jardins ou separadas por terrenos comuns, mas sempre estruturas isoladas. Nos casos dos edifícios mais importantes, quatro blocos circundavam um pátio central, no meio do qual geralmente erguia-se uma fonte, cuja quantidade na "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", fez com que esta fosse chamada também "Cidade das Águas". Uma torre se erguia em um dos cantos ou no centro de um dos blocos e uma escada espiral conduzia a uma cúpula pontiaguda usada como observatório. As janelas eram preenchidas com algo semelhante ao vidro, mas menos transparente. Escravos em grande número (na maioria, "rmoahal-lemurianos", capturados no sul do continente) estavam à disposição de quase todas as famílias, mas alimentavam-se e vestiam-se bem. Templos e religião Os templos eram edifícios enormes, assemelhando-se às gigantescas construções egípcias, mas em estilo ainda mais prodigioso. As colunas eram, na maioria quadradas. Tinham também torres encimadas por domos, proporcionais em tamanho e magnificência, que eram usadas como observatórios e para o culto do Sol. Os interiores eram freqüentemente chapeados de ouro. Ouro e prata, fabricados em enorme quantidade por alquimistas, eram usados apenas para fins decorativos e não monetários. No início, um disco solar dourado, considerado o único emblema apropriado de Deus, era usado em todos os templos e captava os primeiros raios do sol nascente durante o equinócio da primavera ou o solstício do verão. Mais tarde, a imagem de um homem arquetípico foi adorada como representação do divino, retornando ao culto rmoahal do Manu. Na época da decadência, os corredores dos templos foram rodeados por inúmeras capelas, às vezes de tamanho considerável, onde se encontravam as estátuas dos habitantes mais importantes, que tinham a seu serviço toda uma comitiva de sacerdotes para o culto cerimonial de sua imagem. Os mais ricos esculpiam-nas em oricalco, ouro ou prata; outros as faziam de madeira ou de uma pedra resistente e escura, semelhante ao basalto. Economia, usos e costumes Não havia mercadorias expostas nas ruas para venda: todas as transações eram efetuadas em particular, exceto nas datas estabelecidas para as grandes feiras públicas. Não havia sistema monetário oficial, mas pequenas peças estampadas de metal ou couro eram usadas como fichas. Perfuradas no centro, eram amarradas para formar um cinto, usado à cintura. Cada um cunhava seu próprio "dinheiro", que valia como reconhecimento de dívida, na medida dos bens com que pudesse garanti-lo. O portador da ficha tinha meios de avaliar os recursos do devedor por meio da clarividência. Geralmente, a carne dos animais era posta de lado, mas comiam as partes que "nós" (ingleses vitorianos como Scott-Elliot, presume-se) nos abstemos de comer. Também bebiam o sangue e preparavam cozidos. Comiam também peixes, às vezes em grau adiantado de decomposição. Faziam pães e bolos de cereais bebiam leite e comiam frutas e vegetais. Os Iniciados, porém, eram totalmente vegetarianos. Uma bebida alcoólica fermentada esteve em voga, mas provocava uma excitação tão perigosa que foi proibida. A lei permitia que um homem tivesse duas esposas, mas um grande número tinha apenas uma. A posição social das muleres era igual à dos homens e, se tivessem aptidão para adquirir a energia vril, podiam elevar-se acima do outro sexo. Participavam do governo e podiam ser escolhidas pelo imperador para representá-lo nas províncias como soberanas regionais. As escolas e faculdades eram mantidas pelo Estado. Todas as crianças de ambos os sexos, passavam pela escola primária, na qual aprendiam a ler e escrever. As que mostrassem aptidão, junto com as crianças das classes dominantes, eram escolhidas aos doze anos para as escolas superiores, onde aprendiam medicina (herbologia e cura magnética), alquimia, matemátia e astronomia e a desenvolver o poder mental chamado de vril. As demais eram conduzidas às escolas técnicas: agrícolas, mecânicas ou de caça e pesca. Na época da decadência, as classes dominantes se tornaram mais exclusivistas, permitindo apenas a seus filhos o acesso à educação superior. As escolas agrícolas de Atlântida criaram a aveia e outros cereais a partir do cruzamento do trigo (trazido de outro planeta) com ervas nativas e também desenvolveram a bananeira a partir de um melão alongado. Entre os animais domesticados, havia uma espécie semelhante a uma anta pequena, que era criado como os porcos de hoje. Grandes felinos, ancestrais do leopardo e do jaguar, e ancestrais dos cães, parecidos com lobos, também eram encontrados ao redor das habitações. Os carros eram puxados por pequenos camelos, ancestrais dos lhamas. Os ancestrais do alce irlandês vagavam pelas encostas dos morros como um gado montanhês semi-selvagem. A terra e seus produtos, inclusive rebanhos e animais, eram considerados propriedades do imperador. Cada província tinha à sua frente, um vice-rei nomeado pelo imperador. O cultivo, a colheita e a pastagem dos rebanhos eram de sua alçada, bem como a administração das experiências agrícolas. Cada vice-rei tinha um conselho de consultores, versados em astronomia, pois tirava-se proveito das influências ocultas sobre a vida vegetal e animal. Era também comum o poder de produzir chuva e chegava-se a neutralizar as eras glaciais pelas ciências ocultas. Depois que se separava uma pequena porção para o governo central, os produtos eram divididos entre todos os habitantes. O vice-rei e seus funcioários recebiam as maiores porções, mas até os mais inferiores deviam receber o necessário para a subsistêcia e o bem-estar. Alguns produtos eram trocados com os de outras regiões. Turanici Originari La sotto-razza Turanica furono la quarta razza Atlantidea; furono particolarmente spregevoli per il loro abominevole egoismo. Essi eressero dei templi dove i loro Re venivano adorati come dei e inflissero oppressioni estreme alle classi inferiori. Una Magia nera della più nauseante e peggiore specie fiorì e tutti gli sforzi di questo popolo erano diretti al soddisfacimento della vanità e del fasto smagliante. Os "semitas originais" A quinta sub-raça, os "semitas originais", surgiu na pouco atraente região montanhosa da península nordeste, correspondentes às atuais Escócia e Irlanda. Manteve-se durante séculos independente dos agressivos reis sulistas, até que começaram a se espalhar em várias direções. Os judeus e os "cabilas menos escuros das montanhas argelinas" seriam seus últimos descendentes relativamente puros. Cultuavam uma Trindade antropomórfica, de pai, mãe e filho. Caracterizaram-se pelo desenvolvimento do pensamento racional, à custa da clarividência e de outros poderes psíquicos. A decadência final Cerca de 50 mil anos antes da primeira grande catástrofe, os seguidores da "magia negra" sublevaram-se e elegeram um imperador rival que, depois de muitas lutas e conflitos, assumiu o trono depois de expulsar o imperador "branco" de sua capital. Este reinstalou-se numa cidade fundada originalmente pelos tlavatlis, na extremidade sul da região montanhosa que, nessa época, era a sede de um dos reis tributários toltecas. Este colocou sua cidade à disposição do imperador, mas a maioria dos demais reis tributários transferiu sua vassalagem ao novo imperador. Contínuas batalhas foram travadas em diferentes pontos do império, recorrendo-se amplamente à bruxaria para suplementar o poder de destruição dos exércitos. De 800 mil a 200 mil a.C. Há 800 mil anos, uma primeira catástrofe reduziu a extensão da Atlântida e separou-a das Américas, enquanto Europa e África ganhavam extensão. As ondas precipitaram-se sobre a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" e exterminaram seus habitantes, o imperador "negro" e sua dinastia. Mesmo regiões que não afundaram foram varridas pelos vagalhões e transformadas em pântanos, permanecendo desertas e sem plantações por muitas gerações. Passou-se um longo período antes que se estabelecesse um novo governo eficaz. Por fim, segundo Scott-Elliot, uma dinastia semita de bruxos entronizou-se na "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", mas nenhuma autoridade tolteca destacou-se neste período. Pouco restava de seu puro sangue no continente de origem. As costas próximas do continente americano estavam, porém, povoadas por toltecas "puros". Os tlavatlis estavam instalados nas costas ocidentais das Américas (Califórnia) e nas costas do extremo sul (Rio de Janeiro). Também eram encontrados nas regiões litorâneas orientais da ilha escandinava e na Índia. Os turanianos ocupam as regiões litorâneas meridionais das terras a leste de Atlântida, no atual Marrocos e Argélia e também vagam em direção ao Oriente, povoando as costas ocidentais e orientais do mar asiático central. Os "semitas" ocupam a oeste as terras que hoje formam os EUA e a leste, as costas setentrionais do continente vizinho. Acadianos Neste período, surge a sub-raça acadiana, numa terra a leste de Atlântida, a 42º de latitude norte e 10º de longitude oeste (ou seja, no atual Mar Tirreno, perto da atual Sardenha), que inicialmente se espalha para o leste, ocupando o atual Levante (Síria e Palestina) e chegando à Pérsia e Arábia. Mais tarde, invadiram Atlântida, travando inúmeras batalhas terrestres e navais com os semitas. Os descendentes dos acadianos incluíram os antigos etruscos, os fenícios (inclusive os cartagineses) e os sumério-acadianos, mas os mais "puros" seriam os bascos. Mongoli Compare anche, la sotto-razza Mongola, nelle pianure della Tartaria (Siberia Orientale, a 63º di latitude nord e 140º di longitude est), dai discendenti della sotto-razza Turaniana. Fu l'unica sotto-razza "Atlante" di non avere contatti con il proprio continente madre. I loro discendenti più o meno mescolati con altre "sotto-razze" includono la maggior delle popolazioni dell'Estremo Oriente, tra cui quella giapponese e anche alcuni indigeni del Nord America, poi alcuni di loro attraversarono lo stretto di Bering. I malesi sono stati il risultato di un incrocio tra Mongoli Lemuriani e Ungari, con Mongoli "Ariani". India L'India era occupata da una civiltà di Atlantide, che si estendeva a sud verso il mare limitato a nord. Egitto Circa 210 milioni di anni fa, il degrado di Atlantide ha costretto la "Grande Loggia Bianca" si trasferì in Egitto, popolazione allora isolata e sparsa. Ali fondò un impero, la prima "Dinastia Divina" d'Egitto. Da questo tempo a 200.000 anni fa, furono costruite le due grandi Piramidi di Giza, per servire da un lato come Templi permanenti di Iniziazione, e dall’altro come santuari per la custodia di alcuni potenti talismani, in previsione della sommersione che gli Iniziati sapevano imminente (le due grandi piramidi non furono costruite nella IV Dinastia, dal 2580 a.C. al 2480 a.C.). La "Grande Loggia Bianca" continuarono ad avere la loro sede in Egitto fino a circa 10.000 a.C., quando poi si transferirono a Shambhala. De 200 mil a 75.025 a.C. Há 200 mil anos, uma segunda catástrofe, causada pela difusão da magia negra entre os atlantes, dividiu o restante da Atlântida em duas grandes ilhas, Ruta e Daitya. O Egito foi submerso, mas muitos de seus habitantes se refugiaram nas montanhas abissínias, transformadas em ilha. Quando tornou a emergir, foi povoado pelos descendentes desses refugiados, bem como por novos grupos de colonos atlantes e uma considerável imigração de acadianos alterou o tipo físico egípcio. Esta é a era da segunda "Dinastia Divina" do Egito, na qual os Adeptos Iniciados voltaram a governar o país. Ruta Em Ruta, uma dinastia tolteca devotada à magia negra ascendeu ao poder e governou, através de seus reis tributários, uma grande porção da ilha. Um imperador ou rei iniciado - ou pelo menos alguém que conhecia a "boa lei" -, governou em alguma parte da ilha a fim de refrear os bruxos malignos na medida do possível e orientar e instruir a minoria disposta a levar uma vida pura e saudável. Segundo Scott-Elliot, por volta de 100.000 a.C., o futuro espírito de Gautama Buda encarnou-se para ensinar uma nova religião a um grupo de semitas das montanhas setentrionais de Ruta, isolando-os, proibindo-os de se casar com outras tribos e preparando-os para uma futura migração para uma "terra prometida", onde estariam livres do futuro cataclisma. Seus seguidores trouxeram também prosélitos de outras terras. Isto contradiz Blavatsky e Besant, que em outras obras dizem que a "semente da raça ariana" foi separada há um milhão de anos. Daitya Em Daitya, segundo Scott-Elliot, foi retomada a luta entre semitas e acadianos. Também há cem mil anos, os acadianos venceram e estabeleceram sua dinastia na antiga capital semita, que governaram com sabedoria. Tornaram-se grandes comerciantes, navegadores e colonizadores, establecendo muitos núcleos que serviam de pontos de ligação com terras distantes. Também avançaram para o Oriente, ocupando as futuras costas da Síria e Palestina e chegaram à Pérsia e Arábia. Viviam em comunidades sedentárias e criaram uma forma oligárquica de governo. Uma de suas características era o sistema dual de governo, onde dois reis governam a mesma cidade. Em conseqüência de sua aptidão naval, o estudo das estrelas tornou-se uma atividade característica e realizaram grandes progressos na astronomia e astrologia. Annie Besant e Leadbeater contam uma história diferente e peculiar sobre o que aconteceu em Daitya nesse período. Por volta de 100.000 a.C., as nações cultas da Atlântida se dividiram em dois campos opostos. Um deles, liderado pelo Imperador Branco, tinha por metrópole sagrada a antiga "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" e conservava o tradicional culto do Sol. Mas reinos distantes, governados por vice-reis, se declararam independentes e estabelecerm uma confederação liderada por um homem chamado Oduarpa, cujos exércitos o aclamaram como "Imperador do Sol da Meia-Noite". Para fazer oposição ao Imperador Branco, Oduarpa recorreu às artes negras, pactuou com os moradores do mundo inferior - sombrios espíritos da Terra, que formam o "Reino de Pã" - e estabeleceu um culto que atraísse o povo por meio dos prazeres sensuais e dos impios poderes mágicos colocados em mãos de seus adeptos. Graças a seu pacto com as potestades tenebrosas, prolongou sua vida além do término normal e tornou seu corpo invulnerável por meio da materialização de uma couraça metálica que o escudava dos pés à cabeça como uma cota de malha. Nos ritos mágicos celebrados em criptas subterrâneas para adorar Oduarpa, os adeptos se vestiam de peles de animais, tocavam címbalos, bebiam licores ardentes e praticavam orgias, às quais se uniam bípedes peludos de braços longos e garras nos pés e mãos, com cabeça de bruto e cobertos de crinas que lhes caím sobre os ombros. Levavam caixas com ungüentos com que lambuzavam os dissolutos e redomas com uma bebida. Os orgiastas então caíam ao solo em mistura, e de cada monte surgia uma forma animal que desaparecia da cripta para sumir na noite. Essas materializações astrais, ferozes e inconscientes, tomavam a forma de fantasmas (ghosts), duendes (goblins) e outras entidades malignas que davam rédeas soltas à luxúria e crueldade ocultas nos humanos. Com as queixadas jorrando sangue e a pele enlameada de imundícies, voltava antes que apontasse o dia e, agachando-se sobre os corpos amontoados, neles se fundiam e desapareciam. Por fim, Oduarpa reuniu um grande exército e marchou para a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", contando com as armas e com o terror infundido por seus magos negros em figuras de animais que, materializados em corpos físicos, devoravam seus iimigos. Quando era incerto o êxito da batalha, Oduarpa soltava seus diabólicos aliados, que semeavam o pânico a dentadas e rasgões e perseguiam o inimigo em fuga, com o acréscimo de que a tropa de feiticeiros criava também formas animais para se infundirem nos cadáveres. O conquistador venceu e tomou o título de "Rei Divino". Mais tarde, o Manu marcou contra ele com um poderoso exército. Sua presença pôs em fuga os "súditos do reino de Pã" e desvaneceu as formas mentais plasmadas pela magia negra. O exército de Oduarpa foi desbaratado e seu líder derrotado voou para uma torre que foi incendiada, queimando-o dentro de sua couraça metália materializada. O Manu purificou a cidade e restabeleceu o governo do Imperador Branco por algum tempo, mas a malignidade readquiriu poderio e tomou novo incremento no centro meridional. Por último, o mesmo "Senhor da Face Tenebrosa" apareceu reencarnado e se pôs outra vez em luta contra o Imperador. Então a Hierarquia Oculta pronunciou a sentença que resultou na catástrofe de 75.025 a.C, na qual a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" desapareceu definitivamente. O Imperador Branco avisou seu povo e alguns escaparam em vimanas (veículos aéreos) para o Oriente e o Norte. Uma obra anterior de Annie Besant, The Pedigree of Man, de 1903, descreve aparentemente o mesmo episódio em termos algo diferentes. O rei-demônio do sul é chamado Thevatat e seus seguidores são os Asuras, cujos chefes esculpiram figuras gigantescas de si mesmos e fizeram-se adorar como deuses. Também fundaram o culto do falo. Com seus poderes mágicos sobre-humanos, impuseram um reino de terror. Ajudados por animalescas mulheres lemurianas e "processos mágicos de repugnância inexprimível" produziram poderosos monstros com a força dos brutos e a astúcia dos selvagens e lhes deram como almas os piores tipos de elementais. Tratam-se, presumivelmente, dos ancestrais dos símios antropóides. Segundo outras obras teosóficas, as mais semelhantes aos humanos dentre essas criaturas foram implacavelmente caçadas até a extinção por humanos posteriores, que deixaram sobreviver apenas as mais animalescas, que hoje conhecemos como chimpanzés, gorilas e orangotangos. Stonehenge Ainda há cerca de 100 mil anos, uma colônia de Iniciados acadianos - "mais altos, mais bonitos e mais espertos do que os aborígines da região, remanescentes degenerados dos rmoahal" -, fundou Stonehenge (na realidade, construído a partir de 3100 a.C., sendo que os monólitos hoje visíveis são de 2200 a.C.). Sua rude simplicidade, similar à dos antigos templos tlavatli do sol, foi planejada para servir de protesto contra os ornamentos extravagantes e a exagerada decoração dos templos existentes na Atlântida, onde os habitantes prosseguiam com o degradant culto de suas próprias imagens. Arábia Em 79.797 a.C., o Manu reuniu no litoral o povo segregado por Gautama para levá-los ao Oriente, formado, à época, por 7.500 semitas, 750 acadianos e 750 toltecas. Atravessaram o mar do Saara em 33 navios e prosseguiram a pé pelos sul do Egito até a Arábia. Levaram consigo "rebanhos dum animal que parecia um cruzamento de búfalo e elefante com algo de porco", que lhes servia de alimento quando faltavam provisões, embora normalmente fosse considerado valioso demais para tal emprego. O monarca egípcio, seguindo as tradições toltecas de que outras raças existiam para serem exploradas por eles, seduziu alguns deles a ficar no Baixo Egito. Os demais foram estabelecidos em vales dos planaltos árabes. Alguns deles se tornaram fanáticos e prepararam-se para atacar os desertores estabelecidos no Egito. Os egípcios exterminaram os fanáticos, mas foram vencidos ao tentar atacar os vales onde viviam os demais. Ali produziram frutos insípidos semelhantes à maçã, colhiam uma fruta grande como uma cabeça de homem e viscosa e pegajosa como uma tâmara, e uma fruta do tamanho do coco que deixava farinha e açúcar ao ser fervida. Ao fim de cerca de dois mil anos (77.800 a.C.), tornaram-se uma nação de vários milhões, isolados do resto do mundo por um cinturão de areia que as caravanas podiam alcançar por um só caminho de oásis, perto da atual Meca. Os menos desejáveis eram encorajados a migrar para o sul da Palestina ou o sul do Egito e numa dessas colônias se desenvolveu o cavalo. Ao cabo de três mil anos (76.800 a.C.), a meseta estava tão densamente povoada que parecia uma enorme cidade. Um grande número foi enviado à África para fundar uma colônia, mais tarde exterminada. Mar de Gobi Pouco antes da catástrofe de 75.025 a.C., o Manu escolheu 700 de seus próprios descendentes, educados em uma seita particularmente austera e os conduziu para o norte. Passaram por um império sumero-acadiano que compreendia a atual Turquia, Pérsia e adjacências e por uma confederação de turanianos feudatários desse império, em cujo território estava compreendido o atual Tibete. Após alguns anos, chegou às costas do mar de Gobi, que então se abria para o Pólo Norte. Instalou alguns de seus seguidores num promontório de frente para o nodeste e a maioria mais para o interior, em uma baixada entre colinas. Do promontório, que era muito elevado, se distinguiam o mar de Gobi e a terra que teriam de habitar depois de passado o cataclisma iminente. A Ilha Branca, ainda invisível do promontório, estava no sudeste. Outros povos Os mongólicos tornaram-se um povo nômade. Mais psíquicos e mais religiosos que os turanianos dos quais descendiam, tenderam a uma forma de governo teocrático, no qual o governante territorial era também sumo-sacerdote. De 75.025 a.C. a 9.564 a.C. Na terceira catástrofe, de há 80 mil anos (75.025 a.C, segundo Leadbeater), Daitya quase desapareceu e Ruta reduziu-se em extensão para algo comparável à França e Espanha juntas (cerca de 1 milhão de km²). Nessa etapa, é conhecida como Poseidônis e corresponde à Atlântida de Platão, que desaparece totalmente com a quarta e última catástrofe, em 9.564 a.C. Nesse período, segundo Scott-Elliot, a população de toda a ilha era mais ou menos mesclada. Dois reinos e uma pequena república, localizada a oeste, dividiam a ilha entre si. A região norte era governada por um rei Iniciado (na teosofia). No sul, o príncípio hereditário fora substituído pela eleição popular. As dinastias raciais aristocráticas estavam acabando, mas reis de linhagem tolteca ocasionalmente subiam ao poder, tanto no norte quanto no sul. O reino setentrional era constantemente invadido pelo seu rival sulista, que conquistava para si uma parte cada vez maior de seu território. Nos últimos dias, o rei "branco" do norte era, via de regra, eleito pelos sacerdotes - ou seja, pelos poucos que ainda seguiam a "boa lei". No afundamento desta última Atlântida, teriam perecido 64 milhões de pessoas. Neste período, foi adotado em Atlântida um sistema semelhante à circulação monetária do século XIX e a montanha tríplice, que podia ser avistada da grande capital meridional (a Atlântida de Platão) era a imagem favorita na cunhagem oficial. O sistema coletivo de propriedade e cultivo da terra foi também substituído por um sistema de propriedade particular semelhante ao da Inglaterra do século XIX. Algum tempo depois de 10.000 a.C., o imperador de Poseidônis começou a anexar os pequenos Estados das costas e ilhas do Mediterrâneo, na maioria acadianas (etruscas) e semitas. Apoderou-se se dificuldade da vasta ilha da Argélia e submeteu a Península Ibérica e a Itália. Marchou depois contra o Egito, que não era potência naval considerável e já estava prestes a se render, quando os atlantes foram desafiados pelos gregos. Metade da frota de Poseidônis foi lançada contra eles, mas os navios gregos, menores e mais ágeis, derrotou completamente a armada atlante. Os atlantes repetiram o ataque com a segunda metade, mas foram novamente derrotados. O imperador atlante teve de fugir e desembarcou na Sicília, onde dispunha de tropas, mas assim que se soube de sua derrota, os povos do Mediterrâneo se levantaram e ele teve de fugir pela Itália, seguir disfarçado pelo sul da França e voltar a seu reino num navio mercante. Tentou organizar outra expedição, mas então sublevaram-se tribos descontentes de sua própria ilha e, por todo o resto de seu reinado, não esteve de novo em condições de guerrear no estrangeiro. Os "Árias" Quando veio o cataclismo de 75.025 a.C., que consistiu em dois anos de convulsões e terremotos, o mar de Gobi foi fechado. Aterrorizada pelas convulsões e passando privações, a comunidade, que chegara a mil pessoas, ficou reduzida aos trezentos mais robustos. O Manu conduziu os sobreviventes à Ilha Branca, onde permaneceram e se multiplicaram até 70.000 a.C., quando famílias escolhidas foram estabelecidas em quatro vales no continente vizinho, que se estendiam por 32 km, para desenvolver ali quatro distintas sub-raças e enviá-las mais tarde a diferentes partes do mundo. A comunidade consistia então em sete mil habitantes e a Ilha Branca era agora conhecida como Shambhala (ou Shamballa, como grafam os livros teosóficos). Os turanianos vizinhos invadiram freqüentemente as vilas, mas poupavam a Ilha Branca, que consideravam sagrada. Grupos de crianças era escolhidos de tempos em tempos para serem enviadas a Shambhala para serem educadas como sacerdotes. Em 60.000 a.C., a comunidade recebeu imigrantes toltecas de Poseidônis e formou-se então a "raça ária", que não sofreu mais extermínios. Uma centena de descendentes do Manu começaram a construir sua futura capital no continente, apesar de ainda não haver população para habitá-la. A construção durou mil anos e a capital veio a ser chamada de Manova (cidade do Manu) ou "Cidade da Ponte" (no original, City of the Bridge), devido à enorme ponte que a ligava à Ilha Branca. Para mais detalhes sobre a cidade e sua construção, leia Shambhala teosófica. Essa cidade atingiu seu zênite em 45.000 a.C., como capital de um império que incluía toda a Ásia Oriental e Central, do Tibete ao litoral e da Mandchúria ao Sião, além de dominar as ilhas do Japão, Taiwan, Filipinas e Indonésia até a Austrália. Em 40.000 a.C., começou a decadência desse império. As ilhas e províncias mais afastadas "se declararam em bárbara independência". O reino central manteve-se satisfeito e tranqüilo por mais 25 mil anos, quando seus habitantes começaram a abandoná-lo e migrar para a Índia. A capital foi completamente abandonada em 9.700 a.C. Em 9.564 a.C., a mesma catástrofe que afundou Poseidônis reduziu a cidade a ruínas e alterou a geografia da Ásia Central, transformando o antigo mar em deserto. Continua, porém a ser a residência dos quatro Kumaras (os guardiões da Terra) e nesse lugar secreto se reúnem os Iniciados a cada sete anos. Suas ruínas ainda despertam admiração e a ponte continua de pé, conquanto só fluam por baixo dela as areias do deserto. Arábes e Judeus Scott-Elliot, em 1896, referia-se despectivamente aos supostos descendentes de "lemurianos" e "atlantes" e descrevia os judeus como um "elo anormal e antinatural entre a quarta e a quinta raças-raízes", mas o capítulo de Besant e Leadbeater (de 1910) sobre os árabes "árias" (ou "semitas arianos", segundo Jinarajadasa) deixou especialmente à mostra o racismo e o anti-semitismo latentes na Teosofia. Caricaturam a história lendária do povo judeu e justificam a imposição de um análogo do colonialismo inglês à África e até mesmo do apartheid à África do Sul. Segundo Besant e Leadbeater, em 40.000 a.C., o Manu liderou uma das comunidades dos quatro vales, a que originou o povo árabe (que os teósofos consideram "árias") para retornar à Arábia e "arianizar" o povo deixado nos planaltos árabes e na costa somali no período anterior. Cerca de 150 mil combatentes e 100 mil mulheres e crianças atravessaram o império amigo da Pérsia e Mesopotâmia e o deserto. Foram inicialmente repelidos pelos locais, mas um chefe os autorizou a estabelecer-se em um vale despovoado, contando com sua ajuda para derrotar uma tribo vizinha. Depois de três anos, porém, os recém-chegados se recusaram a apoiar esse ataque e o chefe local se aliou com seu inimigo tradicional contra os recém-chegados. Foi depois derrotado, e o Manu passou a governar a ambos. Quarenta anos depois, a metade setentrional da Arábia lhe estava sujeita e podia considerar-se definitivamente "ária". No Sul, porém, um fanático chamado Alastor (nome de um gênio maligno do paganismo romano, depois incorporado à demonologia cristã) pregou ao povo que pertenciam a uma raça escolhida e não podiam misturar seu sangue ao de estrangeiros. Uniu as tribos do sul e se opuseram ao Manu em nome de seu próprio mandamento original. Alguns séculos depois, um monarca do norte aproveitou-se de discórdias internas do Sul e conquistou-o, tornando-se imperador de toda a Arábia. Entretanto, um grupo de fanáticos, liderados por um profeta, abandonaram a pátria conquistada e se estabeleceram na fronteiriça costa somali, onde subsistiram por alguns séculos sob o governo do profeta e seus sucessores, até que um destes, que continuava a pregar a pureza da raça, "amancebou-se" com uma jovem negra do interior, alegando que estas deviam ser consideradas como escravas, mercadorias ou gado, não como esposas. Alguns aceitaram o pronunciamento e o imitaram, enquanto uma significativa minoria se rebelou. Estes, liderados por um ambicioso pregador, rodearam o golfo de Aden, chegaram à costa do Mar Vermelho e se encaminharam para o Egito, onde o faraó, lhes ofereceu um distrito fronteiriço. Ali viveram e prosperaram por séculos, sem se misturar com os egípcios. Mas veio um tempo em que um faraó quis tributá-los e forçá-los ao trabalho em obras públicas. Em conseqüência, migraram para a Palestina, onde se estabeleceram e vieram a ser o povo judeu. Os que ficaram na Somália acabaram expulsos pelos africanos e tiveram de voltar à Arábia, onde foram absorvidos na massa da população, mas mantêm os sinais de mistura com os negros. Os árabes "árias" vieram a estender seu domínio por quase toda a África, exceto o Egito. Governaram a grande ilha de Argélia. Fundaram também colônias na costa ocidental da África, mas ali foram derrotados e repelidos pelos guerreiros de Poseidônis. Ao longo da costa oriental, chegaram ao Cabo da Boa Esperança, onde fundaram um reino que abrangia a Matabelelândia (Zimbábue), Transvaal (África do Sul) e Lourenço Marques (Moçambique), onde edificaram grandes cidades e templos (Besant e Leadbeater referem-se às ruínas de Zimbábue, construídas por povos bantus a partir do século XI, embora a oligarquia branca local tenha negado e mesmo censurado as evidências até 1980, quando foi obrigada a entregar o poder). "Mas entre o atraso dos africanos e a cultura dos árabes se abria um abismo impossível de transpor, e por isso os africanos ficaram em completa sujeição, como lavradores e criados". Esse império invadiu a ilha de Madagascar, mas conseguiu apenas manter colônias em sua costa. Um rei árabe lançou-se em conquista do império sumero-acadiano da Pérsia, Mesopotâmia e Turquestão, que havia se desmembrado. Dominou a Mesopotâmia e a Pérsia, mas foi derrotado pelas tribos do Curdistão. O governador da Pérsia depois se separou, mantendo ali uma dinastia árabe que durou dois séculos. Outro monarca árabe tentou conquistar a Índia, mas foi derrotado. Iranianos Em 30.000 a.C., um grupo de "árias" do segundo vale, ao qual havia se unido um grupo de acadianos, deu origem a uma outra sub-raça, mais pastoril que agricultora. Depois de multiplicar-se por dois mil anos, reuniram um exército de 300 mil combatentes, que conquistou uma grande parte da Ásia depois dividida em dois reinos, um da Ásia Central, outro da Pérsia e Mesopotâmia, estabelecendo-se com um milhão de pessoas. Em 29.700 a.C., o "primeiro Zaratustra" fundou a religião do fogo. O culto dos astros permaneceu, porém, na Mesopotâmia, ou Caldéia. Caldéia Na Mesopotâmia, viviam tribos rivais de turanianos semi-selvagens que se mantinham do cultivo rudimentar da terra até 30.000 a.C., quando lhes chegou do Oriente um grande chefe de raça "ária", nomeado governador pelo rei da Pérsia. Este teria fundado uma civilização que os autores descrevem, em 19.000 a.C., como devotada à astrologia e ao culto dos planetas do Sistema Solar. O povo era dividido em dez classes de acordo com seus planetas regentes, cada uma com suas escolas separadas, seus ritos e seus preceitos próprios. Os templos dos planetas, representados por cúpulas coloridas, se erguiam a distâncias progressivas do grande Templo do Sol, representando um sistema solar heliocêntrico (com o Templo da Lua no lugar da Terra). Além do Sol, eram cultuados Vulcano (planeta inexistente, mas sobre o qual ainda se especulava em 1910, quando Besant e Leadbeater publicaram sua obra), Mercúrio, Vênus, Lua, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano e Netuno. Mais tarde, a Caldéia foi invadida por hordas de bárbaros fanáticos, que destruíram esses templos e foram, por sua vez, expulsas por acadianos das montanhas setentrionais que, ao se misturar com os turanianos, constituiu a nação sumero-acadiana (ou a segunda com este nome: neste ponto, Besant e Leadbeater aparentemente se esqueceram do povo com o mesmo nome mencionado no período anterior). Celtas No terceiro vale, o Manu desenvolvera uma elite de grande beleza física e especializada em imaginação, sensibilidade artística, poesia, oratória, música e pintura, servida por agricultores e trabalhadores devotados por seus líderes. Criou-se uma sub-raça presunçosa e vaidosa, que considerava os demais habitantes do reiino como filisteus, que Besant e Leadbeater chamaram de "celtas", embora supostamente incluam os ancestrais de muitos outros povos. Em 20.000 a.C., o Manu os enviou para se instalarem no Cáucaso, Frígia e Ásia Menor, formando uma poderosa federação de tribos. Pelo ano 10.000 a.C., retomaram a marcha para o Ocidente. O primeiro grupo a se estabelecer na Europa foi o dos gregos antigos, os que, segundo Platão, repeliram mais tarde os invasores da Atlântida, chamada aqui de Poseidônis. O segundo grupo foi o dos albaneses, o terceiro o dos itálicos e o quarto o dos celtas propriamente ditos, que ocupou a França, Bélgica, Ilhas Britânicas, norte da Itália e Alemanha a oeste do Reno. O quinto foi para o norte da África, onde se misturou aos semitas e para a Península Ibérica, onde se misturou com o quarto grupo. Um sexto grupo foi para a Escandinávia e de lá desceu, misturada com os teutônicos, para a Irlanda, onde foram conhecidos como os Tuatha de Danaan. Teutões No quarto vale, mais apartado da capital, na costa norte do Mar de Gobi, o Manu preparou a quarta sub-raça, à qual acrescentou os melhores exemplares das sub-raças persa e árabe, resultando em um tipo de estatura elevada, cabeça longa, cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Predominava nela a aspereza e a persistência, com menos audácia que a sub-raça celta e qualidades mais adequadas aos negócios e ao senso prático, com tonalidades de brusca sinceridade e retidão, visando mais o concreto do que o poético. Em 20.000 a.C., a enviou, ao mesmo tempo que os celtas, pela costa do Mar Cáspio até o Daguestão, onde permaneceu por milhares de anos, estendendo-se pelas encostas setentrionais do Cáucaso e ali permaneceu até mil anos depois da catástrofe de 9.564 a.C., quando "empreenderam a marcha para o domínio do mundo". Índia No início do período, a Índia foi ocupada, assim que ficou suficientemente seca, por hostes atlantes que penetraram pelos desfiladeiros do Himalaia e criaram uma esplêndida civilização. Por volta de 20.000 a.C., os mongóis e turanianos, por tanto tempo submetidos aos "ários", recuperaramdência e o reino cuja capital era a "Cidade da Ponte" ficou sumamente reduzido. Em 18.875 a.C., o Manu voltou sua atenção para o que restava da sub-raça raiz e para a Índia, povoada por uma civilização tolteca decadente, visando isolar Shambhala (por que a "raça ária" tinha que crescer sem vigilância externa) e "arianizar" a Índia. Uma das tribos periféricas migou até a Índia, onde aliou-se ao rei Podishpar da Índia setentrional. O rei da Índia do sul considerou os migrantes do norte especialmente aptos para o ofício sacerdotal e o ofereceu a eles em caráter hereditário. Os que aceitaram se tornaram os ancestrais dos brâmanes do sul da Índia. Outros casaram-se com a aristocracia tolteca e arianizaram pouco a pouco as classes superiores, até que, com a morte do herdeiro, foi escolhido um monarca "ária" e o sul da Índia passou para seu domínio. Em 17.520 a.C., uma segunda massa migratória partiu do centro da Ásia para o Punjab. Em 17.455 a.C., uma terceira chegou à atual Delhi, onde fundou uma cidade chamada Ravipur ou Cidade do Sol. Em 15.950 a.C., três exércitos foram enviados a Bengala por três rotas diferentes, numa marcha que durou quarenta anos. Daquela época em diante, houve seguidas ondas migratórias. Alguns "árias" de talento estudaram a filosofia dos toltecas, aos quais deram o nome de nagas. Às classes inferiores da povoação atlante, compostas em sua maioria dos morenos tlavatlis, as chamara dasyas, enquanto que aos negros, descendentes de lemurianos, apelidavam de daityas e takshakas. Pelo ano 13.500 a.C., o reino ário da Índia meridional enviou uma expedição ao Egito. O faraó os acolheu, deu sua filha em casamento ao chefe da expedição e o nomeou herdeiro, estabelecendo também no Egito uma dinastia "ária", que permaneceu até o afundamento de Poseidônis e sob a qual as escolas do Egito grangearam sua maior fama lideraram o saber do mundo ocidental. Do sul da Índia também foram enviados colonos a Java, Ausrália e Polinésia. As contínuas emigrações despovoaram completamente o reino da Ásia Central pelo ano 9.700 a.C. As convulsões provocadas pelo cataclisma de 9.564 a.C. arruinaram a Cidade da Ponte e os templos da Ilha Branca. Os últimos bandos ficaram retidos no Afeganistão e Baluquistão por dois mil anos e muitos morreram nas mãos dos mongóis. Mais tarde, por volta de 8.000 a.C., seria estabelecido o regime de castas. Os "árias" puros ("brancos") constituíram a casta brâmane; os mestiços de "árias" e "toltecas" ("avermelhados", a rajana; os de "árias" e mongólicos ("amarelos"), a vaishyas; e os sem qualquer sangue "ária", a shudra. Américas O sistema comunitário desaparecido de Atlântida se manteve nos grandes reinos toltecas se ergueram no México e Peru (na realidade, a civilização tolteca existiu do século X ao XII d.C., e a inca, de 1200 a 1532). Embora os toltecas do México tenham sido poderosos, nunca atingiram o apogeu alcançado pelos peruanos de 12000 a.C., sob o governo dos incas. No tocante ao bem-estar, à justiça, à divisão igualitária da terra, à vida simples e religiosa dos habitantes e ao culto ao Sol, os teósofos consideraram o império peruano dessa época similar à idade de ouro dos toltecas na Atlântida. Annie Besant e Leadbeater descreveram vários detalhes sobre a vida desses "toltecas peruanos", muitos deles incompatíveis com as civilizações andinas reais ou mesmo com a flora e fauna das Américas. Por exemplo, o uso de ferro e bronze, literatura escrita (em folhas de "porcelana flexível" ou "metal sílico"), quadros pintados em perspectiva, uso de arroz, inhame e leite na alimentação, tortas de milho coloridas e aromatizadas com romã (originária do Oriente Médio), goiaba (centro-americana), baunilha e laranja (asiáticas). Fala-se também da criação de gatos de pelagem azul e do uso de roupas semelhantes às indianas, mas muito coloridas (azul para as mulheres), feitos de algodão, lã de vicunha ou fibras de agave (mexicana). Os tlavatlis, neste período, são encontrados no extremo sul das Américas. Seus descendentes incluiriam os patagões. Egito No início do período, o Egito foi outra vez submerso, mas apenas por uma onda temporária. Quando esta refluiu, a terceira "Dinastia Divina" começou seu governo, durante o qual, segundo Scott-Elliot, foi erigido o templo de Karnak e uma grande parte das construções mais antigas do país (na realidade, os primórdios de Karnak são da 11ª dinastia, cerca de 2000 a.C. e as construções mais impressionantes são da 18ª e 19ª dinastias, de 1500 a.C. a 1200 a.C.). Segundo Annie Besant e Leadbeater, porém, os primeiros a se estabelecerem nas terras pantanosas, mas já habitáveis, foram de "um povo de raça negra que permaneceu ali por algum tempo, deixando bárbaros vestígios de sua ocupação". Sucedeu-o então um novo império atlante-egípcio, com sua dinastia de reis divinos e muitos dos heróis que a Grécia honrou como semideuses, entre eles Héracles, o dos doze trabalhos. Também viveu neste período Tehuti ou Toth, chamado depois Hermes pelos gregos, que ensinou o culto de Osíris e Ísis e da "luz interna", antes de ir à Arábia, ensinar os chefes da sub-raça ali estabelecida. No final do período, com a submersão definitiva de Poseidônis, outro tsunami atingiu o Egito. A calamidade foi temporária, mas pôs fim às "Dinastias Divinas", pois a Loja de Iniciados transferira suas sedes para outras terras. A Atlântida Teosófica na ficção Muitos leitores e críticos da obra de Edgar Rice Burroughs, a começar por L. Sprague de Camp, em 1948, e Fritz Leiber, em 1959, notaram semelhanças entre sua descrição ficcional de Marte (Barsoom, para os nativos) nas suas "Crônicas Marcianas", cuja publicação se iniciou em 1911 com a Princesa de Marte o mundo pré-histórico da teosofia, tal como descrito nas obras publicadas até 1910 por Blavatsky, Scott-Elliot, Besant e Leadbeater. Os "marcianos vermelhos", heróis de suas sagas marcianas, parecem ter sido diretamente inspirados nos toltecas da Atlântida teosófica, com sua cor de cobre, traços gregos e ciência avançada. Já os "marcianos verdes" ou tharks, primitivos de estatura gigantesca e comportamento bárbaro, mas que que sabem usar armas modernas e domesticam animais monstruosos, teriam sido inspirados nos lemurianos (veja Lemúria na ficção) Referências *L. Sprague de Camp, Continentes Perdidos. Lisboa, Livros do Brasil, s/d *W. Scott-Elliot, Atlântida e Lemúria, Continentes Desaparecidos. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995 *Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, O Homem: donde e como veio, e para onde vai? São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995. *Annie Besant, The Pedigree of Man http://www.levir.com.br/theotext.php?cod=00892 *Dale R. Broadhurst, "John Carter Beginnings?" http://www.erbzine.com/mag11/1107.html Veja também Atlântida Lemúria teosófica Shambhala teosófica Numérica Nulântis